


In The Snow

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Maybe they've kept this thing going for too long. Maybe Billy's broken the only good thing he had. Maybe this is the start for them.Based on the prompt: "I hate how much I love you."





	In The Snow

Billy slammed the door behind him. 

He had to follow after Steve, couldn’t let him leave without explaining himself.

“Steve- wait!”

They’d been fucking around again. An arrangement they’d started ever since they first found out they went to the same university.

And Billy had _tried_, okay. He’d tried to not catch feelings. Tried not to let Steve’s stupid smile and stupid hair and stupid fucking voice when he wakes up next to him in the morning make him catch feelings. 

He really did.

But it had happened in the end. Billy couldn’t stop it. The boy had this insane skill of making him feel weak-kneed the moment he saw him. 

And when Billy felt vulnerable around someone, he often covered it with biting remarks and hurtful words.

Which is what had gotten the two into this argument now.

They’d been lying down, spent from a late night session, limbs tangled together. Billy had never felt as calm in his life as he did whenever he was with Steve. 

And maybe, Steve had brushed through Billy’s curls, hand gentle and voice soft when he suggested that they could go on a date, maybe take this, whatever they had, a step further and become official.

And Billy’s heart had yearned for that moment. For so long. He’d nearly gasped when the words left Steve’s lips. 

And instead of being _accepting_, instead of showing his feelings like a proper human being and getting the guy of his dreams, he’d snapped back a retort; had pushed Steve’s hand away and stood up. 

He’d paced around, heart beating so fast he felt out of breath. He hadn’t looked at Steve, couldn’t. Couldn’t look at the pinch in his brow or his crestfallen expression. 

And because Billy was an asshole and ruined all the good things in his life, he snapped at him more, and maybe told Steve he never wanted to see him again.

And Steve, heartbroken and hurt, had stood up, dressed himself quickly and moved away from him. He’d quietly left Billy’s apartment, the bang of the door snapping Billy out of his panic. 

And now, Billy was running after him, heart clenched in regret and guilt. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Steve! Just let me explain. I didn’t- I shouldn’t have called you that and said what I said. I just- I didn’t- I don’t _know_ how to- to _do_ this thing-”

“Then tell me, Billy. Why do you always resort to being a dick if I even _try_ to let us be something more?!” Steve whirled around at him, face now right in front of his. 

Billy almost freezes, heart seizing. 

“Because... because I love you. Steve...” He whispered the words, eyes glinting. “And I hate it. I _hate_ how much I love you. Because. I’m _messed_ up and crazy, and you’re _good_ and you don’t deserve that.”

Steve was looking at him with wide eyes, caught up in the confession. 

“Who’re you to decide what’s good for me?” He stepped closer to him, voice earnest. “Huh? Sure, yeah, you’re crazy and a complete jackass most of the time but- dammit, Billy. I love you _too_, okay? And I’m not just some princess you gotta worry about hurting all the time.” 

Billy’s jaw slackened. He paused, breath creating puffs in the air.   
Steve moved closer to him, anger dissipating almost instantly, brushing Billy’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you too.”

“Steve...” Billy’s eyes look over his face.

Steve interlocked their hands, squeezing Billy’s comfortingly. A reassurance. 

“You don’t have to fight all the time.”

There was emotion, raw and vulnerable, watering in Billy’s eyes. Irises of blue creased as tears spilt out onto his cheeks as he finally, _finally_, let his emotions go.

He clutched at Steve, sobs racking his body. 

“Shit, Steve, I- I didn’t mean- I... I’m so-” He pressed himself into the boy, shuddering when Steve brought his arms tightly around him. He pressed a kiss into Billys hairline. 

“It’s okay.” Steve’s voice was quiet as he held him. “You got me now. I’m not going anywhere.”

And maybe that’s what made Billy look up, what made him hold on just a little tighter and plant a small, tear stained kiss on the corner of Steve’s lips.

Steve pushed a loose curl away from his face and smiled down at him, face soft and kind.

“Let’s get back inside.” He glanced around, arms winding up to rub away at his goosebumps. “It’s cold as _balls>_ out here.”

Billy sniffled a laugh. 

_What a dork_.

Smiling now, he curled an arm around his boyfriends waist and led him back inside.


End file.
